


Sparing the Rod

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Dark, Drabble, Gen, Horror, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-04
Updated: 2007-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was strike.</p></blockquote>





	Sparing the Rod

"Your table manners are quite horrid. You have raspberry jam all over the front of your frock."

"I don't think the poppet is going to apologize, pet."

"She is a rather rude child. She insulted Miss Edith and the poor dear was just beside herself. Still, mama was adamant that striking a child never accomplished anything. She'll just sit here until she's learned her lesson."

So Eva sat, hands clasped tightly, petticoats and dress starched and pressed, eyes and mouth both open wide, her throat an explosion of colors and textures – soft ivory skin, hard white bone, syrupy red blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was strike.


End file.
